


Treat You Better

by Castiment



Series: Shamila One Shots [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Shawn Mendes - Fandom, camila cabello - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Austin, Abusive Relationship, Angst, Austin and Camila don’t last, Based off of Treat You Better by Shawn, Camila Cabello Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Camila, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes is Mr. Steal Your Girl, Shawn/Camila is Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiment/pseuds/Castiment
Summary: Camila is in a relationship with Austin. On the outside it looks like they're happy and the perfect couple, but behind closed doors it's an entirely different matter. Austin is abusive and constantly hurts Camila. Shawn notices something is wrong and wants to help her.





	1. A Girl Like You Deserves a Gentleman

“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU CAMILA?" Austin asked harshly as soon as Camila walked in the door. "STOP WEARING THOSE SLUTTY OUTIFTS! YOU LOOK LIKE A WHORE!" He yelled and then smacked her across the cheek before storming off. 

Camila, holding her cheek with her right hand, stood up and wiped her tears with her free hand. She doesn't even remember why she started dating him. In the beginning he was sweet and everything she could have asked for in a guy. Somewhere down the line he changed. 

She doesn't really remember what happened. All she remembers is Austin came home drunk and started shouting degrading words at her. Ever since that day things have never been the same.

Sometimes she wishes she had the strength to leave him, but every time the thought crosses her mind she always had that small hope that he'll change. In the back of her mind she knows it futile to believe he'll change, but she loves him and she'll make excuses to help numb the pain. 

While Camila was in the kitchen getting ice for her cheek her phone started to ring. She sighed and walked over and picked up the phone. Putting on the act of the brave and happy girl she once was, she answered the phone.

"Hey Camila!" She hears Shawn say excitedly when she answers.

"Hey Shawn" she says trying to keep her voice from showing emotion. It wasn't enough though and Shawn caught that small moment when her voice wavered. 

"Are you okay?" He asks worried. Shawn's noticed that Austin hasn't been acting nice towards Camila lately, but he didn't want to say anything because he thought maybe they were fighting. It's gone on too long though and he's starting to get worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Camila lies, but is secretly hoping he would see the lie in her words. "Just tripped and fell a couple minutes ago."

"Uh huh" he says not believing her."I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat lunch with me."

"Shawn I have a boyfriend." She says. Although she likes Shawn in that way it could never happen because she's already dating Austin and he would be furious if he found out.

"I know that, but we haven't been hanging out recently and I miss you." He says trying to convince her to come. "You can bring Austin too if you want."

Camila, realizing he won't give up, gives in agrees to meet him for lunch. She knows she'll have to bring Austin with her because if she lied about it he would just find out because of paparazzi. So she gets up and goes to her bathroom to put on makeup and cover the bruise that is already starting to form on her face.

•••••••••

"Why would you want to meet that thing for lunch?" Austin asks with disgust in his voice.

"His name is Shawn and he's my friend." She says not liking the fact that he just called Shawn a "thing."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you go out to lunch with him?" He says with a false sweetness in his voice before grabbing Camila's hand and jerking her towards him.

"Because you'll be able to come with and the media has been wanting me and Shawn to have a reunion." She says trying to get him to let them go.

"So you think I'll let you go on this "date" with him and let the media make more Shawmila rumors?" He says gripping her hand tighter.

"It won't be a date since you'll be there." She says desperately trying to get her hand out of his grip.

Austin grabs her face in his hands and makes her look him in the eye. "If you even do anything remotely flirty with him you'll be sorry" He growls at her before letting go."And don't wear something that makes you look like a slut." He says and then walks away presumably to get ready.

Camila watched him walking away before she goes and checks her phone for the time. She has an hour left before she has to go and see Shawn.

•••••••••

When they arrive at the restaurant Austin grabs Camila's hand in a tight grip and whispers in her ear harshly. "Remember what I said. No flirting or you'll be sorry."

They walk into the restaurant hand in hand looking like the perfect couple they are thought to be. Camila laughs in her mind at that. 'We are nowhere near perfect' she thinks to herself. 

"Hey Camila!" She hears Shawn say. She looks up to see Shawn sitting a couple tables from where her and Austin were standing. They walk over and sit down across from Shawn.

Once they sit down Camila glances at Shawn and he sends her a smile. She smiles slightly back, but stops when she feels Austin pinch her thigh. She looks at him to see him glaring at her. 

Shawn, sitting right across from them, noticed the way Camila jumped and stopped smiling when Austin had put his hand under the table. Shawn always thought something wasn't right about their relationship and this is only further proving his theory right. 

"So" he says trying to stop the glaring Austin is doing towards Camila. "What are you two planning on having?"

•

It all happened so fast. One second they were sitting there having a nice meal and the next Austin was sitting there with Camila's cup in his lap from where it had fallen. Everything was quiet until a loud smack rang through the room. Camila, on the ground, raised her shaking hand up to her face in shock. Austin has never hit her in public before.

"Hey!" Shawn yelled before tackling Austin. "How. Dare. You. Hit. Camila." He yells while punching Austin.

"Shawn?" Camila asked quietly in astonishment. He looks up at her and then back at Austin. Austin is looking at him with fear filled eyes probably wondering if Shawn was going to hit him again. Shawn gets up and grabs Camila's hand helping her up. He holds her hands as he walks them out fending off any paparazzi that get in the way.

••••••••••

"Is he always like that?" Shawn asked while getting ice for Camila's cheek.

"Yeah" She whispers.

"You don't deserve that" Shawn says staring at her. "You deserve to be treated like a queen."

"That's nice Shawn" she says not believing him.

"I mean it Camila" he says determined. "You deserve the world. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're talented, you're an amazing song writer, and so much more. I don't know why anyone would want to treat you the way he did."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asks

"Because Camila" he says holding her hand. "No one deserves to be treated the way he treated you."


	2. Better Than He Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five months since Austin and Camila's relationship ended. Shawn and Camila's feelings for each other have only grown stronger in this time. Sadly, neither of them have said anything about their feelings

"Hey Camzie" Shawn says when he sees her the next morning during rehearsals.

"Hey Shawn" she replies walking over to him.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wan-" he starts to ask Camila out on a date (that he had practiced the speech for hours beforehand), but was cut off by their manager coming out.

"Listen everyone we only have two more days till this show. It has to be perfect. Come along." He says before walking off toward the set up area.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" She asks hoping he was asking her out like it sounded he was.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter." He says before walking away embarrassed that he failed in asking her out. 

Camila watches him walk away with a feeling of overwhelming sadness. All she wants is for Shawn to like her back. After everything that happened with Austin, Shawn was the only one that was there for her and understood. She's fallen too deep to resurface now.

•••••••••••

"Ok everyone that's a wrap" their manager says to them before walking out the door. Camila watches him leave before walking over to get a bottled water. Ever since what happened with Austin and everyone saw what happened at the restaurant she's gotten support but also some hate. Some people say things like:

"She deserved it"

"I would've done the same thing to her if I was Austin"

"If Camila wasn't so annoying none of it would've happened."

"It's Camila's fault"

And so much more. Sometimes Camila's feels like she should just take a break from social media, but somehow she always finds her way back to the hate. It doesn't matter if she reads hundreds of comments supporting her, the hate is the ones she remembers and thinks about.

"What are you thinking about?" Shawn asks her startling her out of her thoughts. 

"Nothing really." She replied deciding against telling him the truth.

"C'mon Camila we both know that isn't true." He replies picking up on the fact she was lying.

"And how would you know that?" She asks trying to steer him away from asking about what she was thinking about.

"When you're deep in thought you get this far away look in your eyes." He says answering her question.

"Oh so you're watching me now." She says jokingly.

"Yes, I do actually" he says walking towards her. "I've always watched you Camila. Even when you were with Austin. I noticed the way you started acting different, but I thought you were happy with him so I never said anything."

Camila watches Shawn with wide eyes as he walks towards her. She never expected him to reply with that. Even though she likes him, she never though she actually had a chance with him. Not after what happened with Austin.

"Listen Camila, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He says. '

Oh great here it is' Camila thinks to herself. 'He's going to tell me how he doesn't like me and start acting like my supposed friends that now don't know how to act around me after Austin.' 

"I really like you Camila." He says breaking her chain of thought.

'Wait what?!'

"And I've been meaning to do this for a long while." He says before leaning forward and crashing his lips against Camila's. This one wasn't like Austin's, rough and demanding, it was slow and sweet. By the time they pulled apart Camila was breathless. For a second they didn't say anything. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"So what happens now?" She asks him hoping this isn't a one time thing.

"Well, I was hoping you would say yes to going on a date with me." He says smoothly but is actually panicking she'll say no on the inside.

"Well, Shawn I would love to go on a date with you." She says giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompts, so feel free to leave any in the comments


End file.
